


Jokes On You

by rimmeniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimmeniall/pseuds/rimmeniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry might be a little bit in love with the prankster that runs around campus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jokes On You

**Author's Note:**

> This is silly. Have fun.

Late - 

That's what you shouldn't be on the third day of your first year at uni. 

But of course Niall stupidly forgot to set their joint alarm clock - who needs to make it on time to their first class of the day anyway! - and now Harry's got four minutes to make it halfway across campus to get to his Sociology 101 class and not look like a massive twat rushing in past the designated time for class to begin. 

Who the fuck even takes sociology anymore. 

He might be running. 

Fuck, he already looks like a twat just for sprinting his way to class. 

"Yes, ha ha. Watch the persistent kid make a little bitch of himself as he runs to class, let's all laugh and point at him because he actually wants to be on time!" 

Great, now he looks even more like an ass. Everyone's a shithead anyway. He should probably run faster. 

Two minutes. 

He can make it. His class building is just around the corner and his legs have picked up a good speed, converse slapping heavily against the pavement - surprisingly he hasn't tripped over his big ass monkey feet yet - and yes, he's gonna make it. 

He turns the corner, ready to fist the air in victory and -

"Fuck!"

Something heavy falls from the middle of no where, landing on Harry's back, making him face-plant the sidewalk. 

Awesome, things are starting to fucking fall from the bloody sky now. It's the apocalypse. Harry's late. 

"Bloody hell! I don't remember a rock being there before I climbed up that tree, that fuckin' hurt - oh, hi!" 

Harry lifts his face from where it's probably been engraved into the pavement and looks up to see that it's not things falling from the sky now; it's cute boys. 

"Erm,"

"I'm so sorry for knocking you over. You see, I may have been trying to hide up in that tree there but I lost my footing and slipped and you just so happened to be underneath that branch at the wrong time." 

The boy talks too fast. Harry's face hurts. He blinks. 

"Why were you hiding in a tree?" 

"No reason." 

Cute boy stands up and pats at his legs to dust the grass off his jeans, and reaches a hand out to help pull Harry to his feet. 

His hands are small and rough. Harry likes that. Harry's really late. 

"Well, I must be off! If you see an angry man ranting about dirt in his bedsheets coming this way, could you point him away from me?" 

What. 

"Um, yeah. Sure." 

The boy claps his hands together delightedly, his big blue eyes twinkling under the morning sun. He's weird. Also adorable. But really, quite weird. 

"Brilliant!" 

He slaps his hands to Harry's face and pulls him down, smacking a kiss to his nose before running off towards another tree. 

"Bye curly! Take care of that nose booboo!" 

Harry stands there stunned, bringing a finger up to touch his nose. It's cold from lip slick. 

What the fuck. 

He steps into class six minutes late. 

~

"What happened to your nose?"

Niall's got his hand shoved deep into a bag of crisps when Harry walks into their room and his face looks greasy as hell as if he's been eating them all day. He probably has. 

Harry throws his book bag on the floor of their dorm and flops face first onto his bed. 

"It's raining men, hallelujah."

"No shit!" 

He turns his head to the side of his pillow to watch Niall shovel a disgusting amount of crisps into his mouth at once. It's impressive and gross. Harry wonders what the hell girls even see in him in the first place. 

Must be those baby blues. 

"Some guy fell out of a tree and I cushioned his fall. I also madeout with a very attractive piece of pavement." 

A loud cackle erupts from Niall who dramatically rolls off the bed in a show of his obnoxious amusement, landing near Harry's bed. 

Niall's annoying. 

"Only you would get trampled on by Tarzan. What the fuck was the bugger doing in a tree to begin with?" 

"He said something about running away from someone."

Harry kicks his foot at Niall's head when he tries to stand up. Unfortunately he dodges it. 

"Crazy guy, eh?" 

"He kissed me."

"Shut the fuck up!"

Niall jumps onto Harry's back and begins to slap at him, his bony arse digging into his spine. For a boy who eats as much as he does he should probably have a little more meat on his body. Maybe girls are into chicken legs. 

"He kissed my nose. It was the least he could do after making me eat my shit on the sidewalk. Will you get off me!"

He tries to turn around to swat at Niall but he gives up, letting his face sink back into the pillow as Niall changes his pace to massage at his shoulders. 

Sometimes Niall's useful. 

"Was he cute?"

"Mmm, yeah. Short, kinda small. Feathery hair, shit eating grin, big mischievous eyes." 

Niall hums and digs his fingers deeper into Harry's muscles. 

"Sounds like your type Haz."

"Piss off."

He laughs and slides off of his back, going back over to his own bed to flop down and snuggle into his duvet, facing Harry. 

"What would you do if you saw him again?" 

Harry rolls onto his side and pulls his own duvet over his body. 

"Demand that he buy me plastic surgery for the ugly scar this is gonna leave."

"Good proposition. Although I think demanding he give you a blowjob in compensation for the pain he caused by making you even uglier would be a better investment." 

He gives Niall the finger and ignores his obnoxious cackling, rolling onto his back. 

Niall's laughter turns to snores in a matter of minutes - thank god, Harry's pillow throwing aim is less than unsatisfactory - and he pulls out his headphones, shoving them into his ears. 

He's not sure which is worse; Niall's laugh or his snores. But he plugs in his music anyway and drifts off to sleep. 

~

Harry isn't late this time. 

He purposefully set the alarm at least forty-five minutes early the last couple days so he could get into a routine of being up early enough to shower, change, and make his way across campus leisurely. 

Niall may have not been too pleased about it. But fuck Niall. 

There's a good fifteen minutes that Harry has to casually walk to class with a steaming cup of tea he picked up from a small cafe on campus - he's made good time. 

'Too early is too stupid', his ass. Niall can go fuck himself. Harry's a god damn genius. 

He's kicking at a rock as he walks, watching his feet so he doesn't trip over himself like he normally does when he multitasks while walking. 

With his eyes toward the ground, he doesn't see the boy that comes barreling into him from out of no where, knocking his tea out of his hand and spilling it all over his shirt, scalding hot. Fuck. 

"Oh my god! It's you!" 

Harry looks up from the burning stain that's spreading on his shirt and his eyes bug out. 

It's the weird tree guy.

"We have got to stop meeting like this. I'm afraid I'm gonna end up breaking something, oh fuck I've ruined your shirt!" 

The boy had started to run his hands up and down Harry's arms soothingly when he was talking. Harry might be fish mouthing. 

"Um, it's ok. It was just tea, I'll be fine. Are you alright? Why were you running again?" 

"Louis!"

He turns his head to look over his shoulder in the direction of the shout, Harry's gaze following his action. 

"Shit."

"What is -"

"Louis! I'm gonna fucking kill you! This lube will take forever to come out of my hair!" 

Harry looks back at the boy quizzically, quirking an eyebrow in question. 

"I may have replaced my mates shampoo with lube this morning. He's apparently not a fan."

The guy screaming at - Louis? - is getting closer now and the boy just sighs, reaching for the hem of his shirt to - pull it off? What?

He shoves the soft material into Harry's hands and pats his chest. 

"I've got to run. That might be a little tight on you, your shoulders are massive. Sorry about the tea!"

There's another angry shout at the boy as he takes off in a run to the other side of campus, leaving a furious guy to speed past Harry after him with no shirt on in just a pair of joggers, and his hair does indeed look slathered in greasy lube. 

Harry watches them for a second before they disappear out of sight, then looks down at the shirt in his hands. 

What the bloody hell. 

He sighs deeply and just shrugs off his ruined shirt, slipping the slightly smaller one from the boy over his head. 

It smells nice. Like caramel and cute boy. 

Harry walks the rest of the way to class with his nose shoved into the collar of the shirt and a shit eating grin on his face. 

~

"Who's shirt is that?"

"You ask a lot of questions. Hello to you too Niall, my day was great by the way how about yours?" 

Harry sets his bag on his desk after he shuts the door to their room and rummages through it to pull out the books he needs for his homework. Niall lightly strums the guitar laying on his stomach. It sounds nice. 

"Well you definitely weren't wearing that when you left so fucking early this morning. Plus, you aren't an avid pot smoker."

"What?"

He stops and looks down at the shirt the boy - Louis, he knows his name now. What a beautiful name - gave him in exchange for ruining his and sees a huge pot leaf in the middle of his chest. 

Well then. 

No wonder people kept giving him knowingly weird looks for the dopey smile he was sporting. He's been walking around with this on his body all day and he didn't even realize. 

He shrugs. 

"Right. Louis gave it to me."

Louis. The name feels nice on his tongue. He could say it forever.

"Louis? You don't know a Louis. I don't know a Louis. Who the fuck is Louis?"

Niall sits up and places his guitar on the ground, eyebrows quirked at Harry as he plops into his desk chair and spins it around. 

"The tree guy from last week. He ran into me again and spilled my tea this time."

"And he just valiantly ripped his shirt off and tossed it over your head for protection?"

He's smirking now. Niall's a twat. 

"I'm his damsel in distress. He was being a proper gentlemen."

Harry starts to excessively spin around in his chair annoyingly, ignoring Niall's bemused smirk and wiggling eyebrows. 

"So tell me, how did he look with his shirt off? Gonna have a wank to his toned chest and bulging biceps later?"

He throws a pen at Niall's head and misses. Fucking dick. 

"He's fit yes. Apparently he also likes to replace his mates shampoo with lube and fill their bed with dirt."

"Funny guy then? You always did like the ones that were little shits."

Niall picks his guitar back up and starts to play again. Harry hums along with it and turns around to reach for his books so he can start his homework. He always was a better student than Niall. 

Niall also might be right about his taste in guys. 

"Mm, yeah. Maybe."

"So are you gonna ask him out?"

He scribbles his name at the top of a clean sheet of paper in his notebook before turning around to face Niall again. He thinks for a second before responding. 

"I've only met him twice, and both times were because he ran into me on accident in some way. I highly doubt that requires reason for asking him on a date."

"Maybe he'll trip you next time and rip your pants, then he'll have to give you his and you can drop to your knees in thanks."

He's shrieking in laughter again. Harry needs a new best friend and roommate. Niall sucks. 

"What if he's not even into guys?"

"Mate, he practically got naked for you just so you could have a clean shirt. You wouldn't see me stripping for some guy I barely know."

Harry stands up and throws another pen at Niall. 

"Whatever. Can we get food? I'm starving and I don't wanna hear your shit comments about this anymore."

Niall jumps up from his bed gleefully at that and claps his hands. 

"I thought you'd never ask!"

~

A month into uni, Harry's gathered up a routine for his days with classes -

He still wakes up with forty-five minutes before his first class and is able to grab a fresh cup of tea at the small cafe he's grown to like before he makes it to class with five minutes to spare. 

So he likes to be punctual. It makes him feel good. Whatever. 

The weather's started to get colder so more people have showed up at the cafe this morning to get something to warm them up on their way to class. 

Harry's standing in line waiting to order, his hands shoved into the pocket of his hoodie, when he feels someone sidle up next to him. 

"Here. Take this."

A cup of tea is being pushed into his side then and he looks over at the person beside him, confused. 

It's Louis. 

He's got a beanie covering his head with the hood of his jacket over it and sunglasses on his face. He looks suspicious. Harry is intrigued. 

"Why are you giving me this?"

Louis lifts a hand to his face and pulls his sunglasses down to the bridge of his nose with his finger so Harry can see his eyes. 

The blue of his irises are dancing with mischief. It's quite beautiful. 

"Because you're not going to be able to order your usual today. So I got it for you a couple minutes ago."

"Why? And how the hell do you know what I get here?"

Louis shrugs and pushes his sunglasses back up. 

"I may have been stalking you every morning. Don't worry, there's two sugars with a little milk and I made sure it's not too hot. Not the best way to drink tea though, lemme tell you."

Harry's eyes widen as he stares down at Louis who's got a smirk on his face while he watches the cashier take a girls order. 

"You've been stalking - "

"Shh, you're gonna wanna see this."

His mouth gapes but he follows Louis' gaze to where a boy behind the counter is making his way to the coffee machine. He goes to press a button when something explodes on the inside and the contents go flying everywhere out of the top. 

It hits the ceiling and falls all over the counter and the other machines lying on it, soaking the boy from head to toe. 

He looks shocked at first but then he immediately turns angry, looking over at the line of people. His face goes red. 

"Louis!"

Beside Harry, Louis starts clapping his hands and gives the boy a salute before turning to run out the door. 

"Have fun with that mess Stan!"

The boy throws his hands up and stomps away to get cleaned up. All the people in line look like a mix between shocked, confused and mad that they now probably can't get their order filled here. 

Harry just looks down at the cup of tea in his hand and brings it slowly to his mouth to take a sip. 

It's exactly how he likes his tea. 

He walks out of the cafe feeling confused and probably not as creeped out as he should be knowing that the little prankster on campus stalks him and knows his tea order. 

~

So Harry might be a little bit in love with Louis. 

He finds himself waiting every morning for the energetic boy to pop up and let him see what kind of prank he's gotten up to that day. Sometimes he'll see Louis run past him, throwing him a wink and some kind of salute as one of his prank-ee's chases angrily after him, and other times he just doesn't see him at all. 

It's frustrating, and he just wants to sit the boy down and have a nice chat with him - maybe snog him a bit - but he always seems to be on the run. 

Quite literally. 

Harry opens the door to his dorm and slams it shut, causing Niall to startle awake, cutting off his snores and making him sit up from the position where his head was hanging off the bed. 

Thank god, Harry's exhausted and Niall's an obnoxious sleeper. 

"Did you see Louis today?" 

Niall rubs at his eyes with his fists, yawning, as Harry strips off his jeans and crawls under his covers. 

"Briefly. His dark haired friend tackled him to the ground in the middle of the quad today. Something about stuffing his favorite boots with mayonnaise."

"That's Zayn."

Harry looks over at him, raising an eyebrow. 

"How do you know what his name is?"

Niall lays back down in his bed and folds his arms behind his head. He lets out another yawn. 

"I have a class with him. He's always bitching about how his roommate is constantly fucking with him and their friends, so I figured it was Louis. What other squatty elves are running around campus fucking with people's shit?"

"He called him a squatty elf?" 

He laughs loudly and turns to face Harry who's bundled up nicely underneath his duvet. It's cold out and he's had a long day, Niall needs to learn how to be quieter. 

"Short, curvy little fucker isn't he? You're always talking about how nice his arse is."

Harry's about to comment back something rude but he gets interrupted by a couple of loud, sharp knocks at the door. 

They look between each other and the door. Niall shrugs. 

"I'm not expecting company mate."

"Neither am I. Unfortunately you're the only friend I have here Neil."

"You mean the best fucking friend you have here ya wanker!" 

Harry rolls his eyes and untangles himself from his sheets, shuffling his way to the door and flinging it open. 

There's no one there. 

He looks around the hall confused, but something on the floor catches his eye and he bends down to pick it up. 

It's a bouquet of pretty, red flowers. With a card sitting in the middle of them, his name on it in big letters. 

Harry looks around the hall one more time before stepping back into the room and closing the door. He turns around to show Niall the flowers and he claps his hands together excitedly, like a seal. 

"No fucking way! Who are those from?"

"No clue. All the card says is 'you look hot today.'"

He looks down at his attire - a ratty old hoodie and his briefs, a green beanie tucked messily onto his head - and looks back up at Niall with furrowed eyebrows. 

"I don't - "

There's a small, crackling sound coming from the bouquet of flowers in his hand and before he can question it they suddenly burst into flame and Harry's eyes go wide in shock. 

"Holy shit!"

Niall jumps up from his bed and rushes over to him, shoving the flowers onto the floor so he can stomp out the fire with one of his shoes while Harry stands there dumbfounded. 

He extinguishes the flames, leaving the flowers in a blackened mess on the floor at Harry's feet. He stares at them, speechless. 

"What the fuck was that! How did they just catch on fucking fire like that?"

Harry shakes his head back and forth to bring himself out of his shocked stupor. A fit of laughter starts to bubble out of his throat then as Niall looks at him confused. 

"Louis."

~

It's Saturday and Niall is no where to be found. 

Well alright. If he's not gonna show himself then he's gonna miss out on a free meal. His loss. 

Harry's walking around the little town surrounding campus looking for a small pub or something so he can eat. The cafeteria food on campus is starting to get nasty. He can only take his intestines starting to rumble scarily for so long before something he doesn't want happens. 

He stumbles across a quaint looking pub and deems it worthy enough for his clenching stomach and steps inside, seating himself at an empty booth. 

His eyes are scanning the menu when someone stops at his table, making him squint and look up. 

"Harry! Fancy seeing you here! Mind if I sit?"

Harry stares at the guy, confused for a second before he realizes it's Nick from his English class, the guy who sits in the row behind him and gives him the creeper stare when he walks into class. 

"Hey mate, um sure. You can sit, I'm not expecting anyone."

Nick sits down happily in the booth and scoots irritatingly close to Harry on the bench. He shifts away slightly, picking his menu back up. 

"I'm glad I caught you alone. You always run out of class before I can talk to you, slippery minx you are Harold."

"Sorry, didn't know you wanted to talk to me. Was there something you needed?"

Harry's perusing the burger selection on the menu when he feels a hand land on his forearm and a thumb start to stroke at his exposed skin. His eyes shift to Nick's fingers on his arm, his eyebrows furrowing.

It's a bit uncomfortable. 

Nick's looking at him like he's something off the menu and as if he hasn't eaten in days. 

"Oh Harold, there's few things I need and want from you. I'm glad you asked."

"Um.."

Someone pops up from underneath their table then and Harry startles, ripping his arm out of Nick's clasping fingers. Why the fuck is there someone under their -

"Tomlinson."

"Grimshaw."

Harry regains his focus and looks up to see Louis standing at the edge of the table staring Nick down. 

He's never been so relieved. 

"What do you want? I'm a bit preoccupied here if you don't mind." 

Louis folds his across his chest and narrows his eyes at Nick. A small smirk turns up his lips. 

"I do mind actually. Liam's at the bar and he asked if I could request your acquaintance for a little help with the business project. He said something about how you're the only one with enough brains in the class that he could trust getting help with, no idea why though." 

Nick looks at him skeptically but sighs and stands up anyway. 

He starts to move out of the booth but something gets caught on his foot and he trips, toppling over onto the floor with a loud thud. 

Harry can't hold in his laughter as he looks down at Nick sprawled across the floor scowling up at a satisfied Louis.

"Did you tie my fucking shoelaces together?"

"I dunno, how does your face feel?"

Nick struggles to stand up, slipping from his feet still tied together until he finally unties them and brushes off his jeans. He looks pissed. Harry is delighted. 

"You're an arse Tomlinson. Is he your boyfriend Harry? You can do much better than this twat."

Harry turns his head to Louis who is radiantly pleased. He just smiles and shrugs, taking a sip of his water. 

Louis moves to sit down in the booth next to Harry then, waving an annoyed hand at Nick. 

"Bye Grimshit! Watch your step on the way out!"

He turns to Harry as Nick scowls at him again and walks out, his eyes crinkling with satisfaction. 

Harry wants to kiss him. 

"Well that was fun. So what are we ordering curly? I'm buying."

"You just saved my arse from having to sit through him trying to stick his tongue down my throat. I owe you my life."

Louis picks up a menu and hums. 

"He's disgustingly old and I hate his guts. Tried to hook up with me last year and I almost puked on his ugly hipster boots, so he's been conspiring against me ever since."

Harry throws his head back and barks out a laugh, slapping a hand over his mouth when a waiter finally comes over and takes their order. 

Louis giggles - he giggles - then pokes Harry in the dimple. 

"He gives me pedophile eyes in class."

"Yep that sounds like Grimy Grimshaw."

Another laugh escapes him and Louis looks accomplished. Harry doesn't know why, he could punch him in the face and still want him to crawl up his arse. 

He might be sporting major heart eyes right now. 

"Did you know that the flowers you sent me were self-combustable? You should probably demand a full refund, they looked expensive."

Louis smiles and leans over to ruffle Harry's hair, leaving his fingers stuck in the curls for a little longer than necessary. 

It feels nice. Harry doesn't mind. 

"So you liked them then? Good. There's plenty more where that came from if you stick with me." 

Their food arrives then and they continue the afternoon eating through comfortable chatter between the two of them.

Harry might leave the pub later with a permanent grin and a swelling heart. 

~

Louis starts to make it a routine to pull pranks anywhere around Harry then. 

The first time it happens, Harry's napping peacefully in his dorm room after an excruciatingly long day of testing. Thank god Niall has night classes on Thursdays. Harry needs his beauty rest. 

He gets startled awake by a loud explosion out in the hall, then a muffled sound of angry voices that follows. 

Confused and sleepy, Harry gets out of bed and makes his way to the door to check out the commotion. 

His mouth falls open at the sight in the hallway. 

There's confetti everywhere - all over the floor, the walls, the ceiling, stuck on the closed doors and also covering some very shocked dorm goers. 

Harry breaks out into a fit of laughter and everyone in the hall turns to look at him, not finding it as funny as he seems to. 

"You're Harry, right?"

He looks over at the guy standing in the doorway of the room across from his. 

"That is me yes."

"Great, then you can clean this all up since it's got your name written all over it."

Harry furrows his eyebrows in question. The guy just points to the confetti on the floor and turns back into his room, slamming the door shut. 

He bends down to pick up one of the pieces and examines it. 

His names written on it. 

On all of them. 

He slaps a hand to his forehead and shakes his head, looking at the mess in the hallway. 

"Louis."  
***  
The second time it happens it's a lot funnier and quite clever on Harry's behalf. 

He's sitting in one of the most boring lectures on how to properly use a comma - that's primary school shit. What are they, still ten? - when the door to his class bursts open. 

It's Louis. 

Dressed in a robe with a turban wrapped around his head?

He screeches to a halt at the front of the class, dramatically gasping for air and throwing his hands up. 

"Troll! In the dungeon! I thought you ought to know!"

He clasps a hand to his forehead before he proceeds to overly exaggerate collapsing to the floor, leaving the class in a stunned and confused state. 

Harry bursts out laughing and they all turn to look at him weirdly. 

Then the fire alarm goes off. 

His teacher ushers them out calmly and tries to pick Louis up off the floor where he's tangled up in his robe pretending to be unconscious. 

Harry walks over to him and pokes at his cheek. 

"Did you by any chance just set the fire alarm off after your little performance?" 

He cracks one eye open to look at Harry, a wide smile breaking onto his face. 

"I may have rigged it. Nothing a little accio charm can't do to help a cute boy get out of a boring lecture. Now help me up curly, I've got to make my grand escape before I get expelled for illegally pulling the fire alarm."

"You're ridiculous. You know it took me two hours to clean up that confetti? My whole floor hates me now."

Harry grabs Louis' hands and hauls him to his feet. Louis pats his cheek in thanks. 

"That's okay. The only person you need liking you anyway is me. Now, I must be off. I stole this scarf from Liam to use as my turban and it might be his favorite one that he owns. See you later Harry!"

He fists a hand in Harry's shirt and pulls him down so he can smack a kiss to his forehead, then takes off running out the door. 

The fire alarm is still blaring overhead. 

Harry doesn't seem to hear it.  
***  
It's a Sunday when it happens again for the third time. 

Niall had been bugging Harry to check out the new fast food place they put in the food court on campus with him and he reluctantly lets him drag Harry out of his nice cozy bed. Niall offered to pay. He wouldn't pass that up. 

They find an empty table to sit at in the middle of the court, greasy food spread out on their trays in front of them. 

"So have you seen Louis recently?"

"Do you ever chew with your mouth closed? And no, not since last week when he pulled the fire alarm for me."

Harry narrows his eyes at Niall as he continues to shovel his burger into his mouth, not bothering to breathe or properly chew. 

He's disgusting. 

"Have you seen his dick yet?"

Harry chokes on a chip and widens his eyes, appalled. 

"Niall!"

"What! It's been like, two months. Why haven't you two boned yet? You're not going for celibacy now are you? Pussy."

He's about to reach over the table and smack Niall in the head when something floats by them and catches their attention. 

They both stop and look around, the people surrounding them doing the same. 

Jesus Christ they're everywhere. 

"Are those - "

"Oh my god."

Hundreds of blown up condoms are now flying around the food court, hitting people in the head and landing on trays of food, causing a strop amongst the students. 

It's really quite the sight. Niall looks amused as fuck. 

"This is fucking brilliant! I've got to hand it to Louis for this one. How the fuck does he do it?"

There's a couple of shouts then heard increasing over the volume of the confused and miffed students in the room. It gets louder and Harry sees - of course - that it's Louis, getting chased yet again. 

"Louis you piece of shit! Those were supposed to last me for another year!"

They run past Harry and Niall's table, dodging the condom balloons floating dazedly. 

"Like you get any ass Zayn! Why else were there so many left! They were going to waste!" 

"Oh, and like you do? You don't even have the balls to ask Harry out on a proper date you wanker!" 

Harry's face gets hot at that and he ducks his head towards the table, ignoring Niall's cackling laughter across from him at his embarrassment. Fucking hell. 

Louis and Zayn disappear out of the food court quickly and everyone returns to their food like nothing even happened. 

Supposedly it's an every day occurrence. 

"I can't believe that just happened. Look at your face Harry! You look like a blushing school girl!"

"Shut up Niall. I hope you choke on a chip."

"And I hope you choke on Louis' dick."

He throws a balled up napkin at Niall's face and gets up to stomp back to their dorm. 

Sleep sounds good. 

~

Things continue on like that for weeks. 

Harry finds it all extremely funny, especially when Louis starts to attack Niall. He always knew the love of his life would find the way to his heart through tormenting Niall.

It's so romantic. 

He's laying on his bed with a book propped up on his chest when Niall slams their door open and he's -

Green. 

His skin is green. 

"Your stupid boyfriend put green dye in my fucking body wash! I look like the god damn Incredible Hulk!"

Harry sniggers and sits up to fully assess the situation. 

"Sorry mate, but you're too scrawny to be the Hulk."

He watches bemusedly as an angry green Niall stomps over to the side of his bed and rips his towel off. He bursts into laughter at the sight. 

"My bloody cock is green!"

Niall looks so furious and ridiculous that Harry can't help but roll off his bed onto the floor, laughing his arse off and clutching his stomach as tears stream down his cheeks. 

He looks up at him through watery eyes, swiping a finger through a tear. 

"Why are your hands, chest and dick the only parts of your body that are green?"

"I was havin' a wank ya tosser! And now look at me! My poor wiener looks like a bloody cucumber for Christ's sake!"

Niall kicks Harry in the side as he breaks out into another fit of giggles and huffs his way over to his drawers. 

"This shit is never gonna come off, can you just let him fuck you into the mattress already? I might cut his dick off if he tries to pull another prank on me."

Harry sprawls his limbs out on the floor and tries to swat at Niall's legs. 

He's getting kind of hungry. Maybe he can calm Niall down with the offer of free food. 

"He's not my boyfriend y'know."

"Yeah, okay Haz. This shit is starting to itch my balls. Can we get food?"

"Only if you wear clothes that cover up your greenness. It's embarrassing enough to be seen out in public with you normally."

Niall aims another kick at Harry's head and his big toe nicks him in the ear. Harry lets out a squeal of protest and rolls onto his stomach to push himself up, rubbing at his ear. 

"Don't know why Louis likes you so much. You're a right twat."

"The curls get the girls."

"You're afraid of vaginas."

Harry squawks and throws his hands in the air. 

"That happened once! They look like my nan's wrinkled elbows, and I was twelve!"

"So was I and you didn't see me running out of the room screaming like a lil' girl for her mummy."

He slaps Niall in the head as he walks out the door and shoves him in the back, almost making him knock into a sex hazed girl coming out of the room across from theirs. At least some people are getting more than their right hand a couple times a week in the dorm showers. 

Maybe he'll invite Louis over this weekend for some romp in the sheets. 

"You're also as straight as they come Niall. You know I've had a fascination for bums since I was like six, and never for the female kind."

Some kid trudging down the hall past them gives Harry a scandalized look. He just mimes sucking a dick back at him and continues walking. 

"Mm, you do take the dicks before chicks lifestyle quite literally."

They both laugh at that - Harry humming an agreement because yeah, the early bird will always get the worm for him - and wrap their jackets tighter to their bodies as they step outside into the chilly autumn air and head for the campus food court. 

The sun's still hanging low in the sky so there's quite a few students milling around the campus quad as they squeeze their way through people chatting about the upcoming weekend and their plans. 

Which, Harry never has. He should probably find some more friends other than Niall who's quite content to just sleep and eat every weekend. 

Lazy bum. 

Niall's in the middle of talking about some girl in his marketing class' breasts when something heavy slams into Harry's back and knocks him to ground. 

The breath gets knocked out of his lungs and his eyes squeeze shut on instinct, except - his fall was slightly cushioned, and there's a pair of arms wrapped protectively around his chest. 

He gets turned around onto his back and cracks one eye open. 

It's Louis. Of course. 

Harry blinks. 

"Did you know that your way of greeting isn't common and that people might mistake you for a lunatic?"

Louis just smiles widely down at Harry and leans in, planting a quick kiss on his lips. 

Which, what? 

Harry doesn't have time to process or kiss him back because just as quickly as Louis came, he's hopping up from the ground and taking off in the other direction. 

He stays on his back, limbs sprawled out on the ground, blinking dazedly up at the sky. 

Niall comes to stand over him then with a smirk on his face and his arms folded over his chest, shaking his head. 

"Not your boyfriend, eh?"

~

"Niall I'm bored."

"Go find Louis and ask him to fondle your balls for a couple hours."

Harry groans and rolls over on his bed to narrow his eyes at Niall who's loudly playing an episode of Game Of Thrones on his laptop. 

"I don't know where he rooms. I don't stalk him like he stalks me y'know."

Niall nods his head up and down and waves a hand at Harry, not taking his eyes off the screen in his lap. 

"I'm sure he's not too hard to find. Just walk around campus for a couple minutes, he'll probably pop up somewhere. He always does."

"But Niall it's Saturday! We never do anything on weekends, we're boring as fuck."

He continues to nod his head with his eyes still on his laptop and Harry groans again, shoving his face into his pillow. 

Niall is an awful roommate. Harry tells him. 

"You're an awful roommate. And best friend. I want a refund."

He gets a small hum in response and it just makes Harry shove his face into his pillow harder. His pillow is his friend. It never disappoints him. 

There's a knock at the door then and Niall finally picks his head up to look over at Harry and raise an eyebrow at him. 

"I've got it jeeze, lazy son of a bitch."

He peels his face from where it's squished into the squishy material of his pillow and gets up to answer the door, giving Niall the finger as he passes by his bed. 

He's not really surprised by what he finds standing outside their room but it still makes his eyes widen and a loud cackle erupts from Niall behind him. 

"Um, hello boys. Can I help you with something? Maybe lend you a jacket? Some pants?"

Zayn and Liam look mortified standing in front of Harry's room in nothing but a pair of small, bright pink shorts and angel wings hooked onto their backs. There's a bow and arrow in Liam's hands and two DVDs in Zayn's. It's quite the scene. 

They both sigh heavily and roll their eyes. Niall's in tears. 

"We're here to request your acquaintance for a movie night. The movie choice is yours if you accept."

Harry tries to stifle a giggle behind his hand and Zayn shoots him daggers. 

"How the hell did he get you guys to agree to this charade? You look bloody ridiculous."

"He fucking blackmailed us into it, stop laughing. Just please take the invitation so we can recover whatever's left of our dignity."

Niall starts clapping his hands gleefully behind Harry at their embarrassment. 

Liam looks like he's about to lunge into the room and strangle him. Harry would gladly allow him to do it. 

"Okay! I'll go. Lead the way lads."

They both sigh in relief and say goodbye to a still laughing Niall, then take off down the hallway with Harry trailing behind them. Zayn turns around and hands the DVDs to him. 

"Sorry, these are the only two movies we own and he thought it would be proper gentlemanly if he let you have the pick."

Harry blushes and looks between the two movies in his hands. One is The Amazing Spider-Man and the other is The Avengers.

"What is he, twelve?"

"You didn't realize?"

Liam looks back at Harry and gives him a crinkly eyed smile. Harry lets out a soft laugh and clutches The Amazing Spider-Man to his chest. 

"He does seem like a lot to handle. How do you two do it?"

"With lots of alcohol."

Zayn snorts and eyes the DVD Harry's holding onto for dear life and reaches for the other one. 

"Good choice. That'll make him drop to his knees for you the second you walk in the door."

His face heats up immediately as Zayn and Liam both burst into laughter and high five each other, the cold air outside starting to whip around the angel wings still clung to their bare backs making Harry laugh in response at how ridiculous they still look. 

They lead Harry past the dorms and to the small flat complexes they've got on campus, walking up the stairs to the third level of the building and unlocking a door with the number three-hundred and sixty-nine on it. 

How fitting. 

Louis' sitting on a couch in the middle of the small flat when they walk in and his face crinkles so hard with the beaming smile he breaks into when he sees Harry. 

"You made it! Come join me curly, these buffoons are just about to leave again."

"Don't worry, we don't wanna stay to watch you two share semen on the couch that we all happen to use anyway."

He gives Liam the finger and turns back to Harry, motioning for him to come sit on the couch beside him. 

Harry says thanks to Liam and Zayn for bringing him here and makes his way over, plopping down and handing Louis the Spider-Man DVD. 

Louis lets out a squeal and pats Harry's thigh lovingly. 

"My favorite! Very nice choice Harry. I think I'll marry you now, because it rhymes."

A small blush heats up his cheeks and he giggles. Louis smiles at him before he gets up to put the movie in then flops back down on the couch, throwing an arm around Harry's shoulders. 

He snuggles into his side comfortably and hums happily. 

"I can't believe you got Zayn and Liam to dress up as Cupid. They looked straight out of Magic Mike, Lou, I was almost afraid I was getting a stripper-gram."

"They're idiots, it was so easy. Never leave your history browser open or your phone out in plain sight."

Harry laughs and Louis makes a pleased noise at the sound, pulling Harry tighter to his body. He cuddles his face into the side of Louis' neck and inhales deeply, wrapping an arm across his stomach. 

He smells like warm caramel. Harry wants to lick him. 

"I'm glad you invited me over for movie night. I was about to shave my eyebrows off for entertainment."

"Well thank god you didn't do that. How would I have told my mum that the guy I fancy looks like a hairless cat?"

His cheeks heats up again at hearing that and he preens, shoving his blushing face into Louis' neck and earning a small kiss to the top of his head. 

He could definitely stay like this forever. 

He also maybe falls asleep on Louis' chest forty five minutes into the movie. 

~

Louis starts to show up at their dorm then unannounced. 

A lot. 

Not that Harry minds. Niall does. But fuck Niall. Always fuck Niall, he's a shit. 

He'll barge in when Harry's napping and jump on his chest, slapping lightly at his face until he wakes up and gives him attention, he'll slam their door open when Harry's in the middle of stripping off the days clothes and tickle his bare sides until he gives in and straddles Louis on the bed, he'll sneak into their room in the middle of the night and slide into Harry's bed, curling up behind him as Harry settles comfortably against his chest. 

It's nice and lovely and Harry loves it. So much that he'll even kick Niall out of their room for hours. 

Niall's a big boy anyway, he can find shit to do somewhere else. 

"Your boyfriend is starting to get on my damn nerves. He put a used condom under my pillow last week so thank you for that, really appreciated it."

Harry squints his eyes open and glances over at Niall who's lounging in the corner of his bed, laptop tucked on his knees and playing another loud episode of some show. Celebrity Big Brother this time, he guesses. 

He closes them again and sinks his head deeper into his pillow. 

"He's not my boyfriend."

Niall snorts. 

"Not officially at least. We haven't, like, talked about it I guess. I don't know."

"He basically is. He barges in here every day and drops his face into your lap like he owns the damn place. And you let him."

Harry wrinkles his nose and lets out a sigh. 

"Don't be jealous."

"Of what? Not getting my arse pounded every other day?"

"Shut up."

Something soft hits him in the face and he blinks his eyes open, looking over at a pair of rolled up boxers that landed on his bed. Probably a dirty pair too. Niall's disgusting. 

He settles back against his pillow again and tries to block out Niall's rudeness. 

It doesn't last long. 

"Your mum keeps bugging me about when you're going to bring him home."

"What the hell are you doing talking to my mum?"

Niall just shrugs and brings a finger to his mouth to chew on the nail, eyes still not straying from his laptop screen. 

Harry glares at him until he breaks and turns his head, eyes wiggling suggestively at him. 

"Stop talking to my mum."

"No, I wanna be your new step-daddy so I'm trying to win her over with my charm and once she realizes what she's been missing out on - "

"Sorry, I didn't know we had a thing for daddies here. I would be more than happy to oblige though."

Niall groans as Louis closes the door and steps into the room, making his way over to flop down on Harry's bed, snuggling his face into his thigh. 

Harry pats at his head and sends another glare to Niall who throws his hands up in exasperation. 

He can feel Louis giggle into his leg. 

"Don't worry Niall, I just came to gather young Hazza here so we'll be off. You have the room to romp with yourself for the night, go nuts."

"Fuck you, how do you know that I don't have someone to call over for a good fuck huh?"

Louis and Harry look at each other and then at Niall and promptly burst into laughter. 

"Whatever, you guys are dickheads. Get outta here so I can wank all over your things."

They get up from the bed then and leave Niall to grumble at them from the lonely corner of his pile of pillows and walk out of the dorm building into the chilly night. 

The suns begun to set in the sky, making the atmosphere around the campus feel warm and calm through the dark oranges and pinks of the wispy clouds floating above. Harry likes the way the feeling settles warmly in his body, with Louis by his side. 

Lovely. He feels absolutely lovely. 

He turns to look at Louis and nudges his arm with his elbow to get his attention. 

"So where are you taking me?"

"To do something illegal. Kind of. It's at least against protocol."

Harry snorts unattractively but it makes Louis' eyes crinkle in response so he doesn't really care. Louis already likes him, quirky ears and all. 

"Of course, I should've known. Don't know why I even bother to ask anymore."

"It's cute. You still think I'm not capable of pulling all these things out of my arse."

Louis smirks, his eyes still crinkled at the corners, and it makes a small blush creep onto Harry's cheeks. Christ. He is like a bloody school girl, having her crush notice her for the first time. He wouldn't be surprised if he started squealing. Which, no. 

Calm your tits Juliet. Romeo isn't about to toss himself off the Tower of Pisa for his dying love. 

They end up stopping at the Auditorium and Harry stares at the building, eyebrows pinched together, confused. 

"Um, what are we doing here?"

Louis just winks and grabs his hand, pulling him towards the side of the auditorium and to a ladder that's hooked into the brick of the wall, leading all the way to the roof. 

"We're climbing."

He lets go of Harry's hand to jump onto the first rung of the ladder with so much grace that Harry wonders just how many times he's adventured up there. It's wonderful, to watch Louis and see how he is, how his brain works, what makes him run. 

His feet are kind of stuck to the ground though and Louis quickly notices that he isn't following him. He turns around, one hand still on the ladder, and reaches out to Harry with the other. 

"Come on curly, don't you trust me?"

And it's amazing how much in that little moment that Harry feels like Wendy looking up at Peter Pan reaching out for her, giving her wings to fly, ready to whisk her away to Neverland. 

Harry easily takes Louis' outstretched hand with dimples indenting his cheeks so hard he's sure his face will cave in. 

Louis starts to climb slowly as Harry trails behind him, keeping his eyes on his arse - it's a good distraction from the increasing ascent they're on, he has no shame - until they reach the top and pull themselves over the edge of the roof. 

"I can't believe you got me up here with you. When I was eight, I tried to chase my cat up a tree and cried when I got halfway up the trunk."

Harry brushes his hands on his jeans and follows Louis across the roof. 

"Aw, are you afraid of heights little one?" 

"Who are you calling little? Last week you had to stand on my toes to kiss me goodbye."

"Well at least I'm not little in ways that count."

He turns around and wiggles his eyebrows at him. Harry almost trips. 

"Now shut up and come here, I want you to see something."

Harry sidles up next to Louis who plops down onto the gravel of the roof and follows suit, pulling his knees up to his chest and leaning his head on Louis' shoulder. 

A small, content hum thrums from the back of Louis' throat as he throws an arm around Harry's waist and tugs him closer to his side. 

"I found this my first year here, Zayn chased me to it because I cut a piece of hair off his fringe and he threatened my life across campus with the same pair of scissors I used to do it."

Harry giggles and continues to stare ahead at the glowing sun falling between the warm colored clouds. 

"I reckon it's the best spot to watch the sunset. You can see the sun perfectly as it drops below the horizon, and I think it's the second prettiest thing I've ever seen."

The deep orange of the sun slowly starts to sink beneath the clouds, fading into night, leaving only a sliver of a glow in the sky. 

It's breathtaking. Harry's in love. 

"What's the first prettiest thing you've ever seen then?"

Louis turns his head so his nose and mouth are pressed into Harry's curls and smiles, his lips moving slightly against his hair. 

"You are."

~ 

Harry's having an extremely, terrifyingly, shitty shit shit awful week. 

And it's only Wednesday. 

He's been stressing like crazy over his upcoming English midterm, trying to pry Nick's ugly stare off of his back every five seconds when he's in class because he didn't seem to get the hint the first ten times when Harry pretended to gag over his feet and proceeded to slap a post-it-note to his forehead with LOUIS TOMLINSON'S in big bold sharpie. 

That's another reason why he's got a sad stick shoved so far up his arse. 

Louis has been MIA from Harry for almost a week, the last time he saw him being Thursday when he undyingly confessed his feelings towards the dip in Harry's nose whilst watching a very romantic descent of the sun. 

Which - okay, he can go a week without Louis. They aren't even in an established relationship. But. 

He also misses his mum. Like, a whole fucking lot. 

So fucking sue him. His week is absolute and utter shit and he's got no one to cheer him up besides a wise cracking Niall who thinks he's funny and charming and morally apt at bringing smiles to his best mate's face by making dodgy jokes about how hot his mum is or how Louis' bum jiggles like jello when you tap it just right. 

It's - it's shit is what it is. 

The cold air outside feels really good on his flamed cheeks right now as he trudges through campus, and it's staving off the tears that are threatening to spill from his eyes any second - it can wait until he gets back to his room anyway. Public crying isn't exactly what the kids deem as 'cool' nowadays. 

Except, now he's starting to think his little breather walk was a bad idea. A terribly, horrible bad idea. Because. 

Louis' on the opposite side of the quad. 

Talking to a guy. 

Who's hand is creeping far too low on Louis' waist to be considered friendly, platonic, bro pal dude shit. 

What the fuck. What the fuck fuck fucking fuck fuckitty fucker. 

Harry's feet have permanently planted themselves to the sidewalk and his throat is starting to dangerously close up, about to cut off his air supply. And those tears from before are definitely spilling now, no holding back. 

He watches as the boy says something way too close to his ear and cringes as Louis throws his head back, his loud cackle reaching Harry from across the quad. 

When Louis brings his head back down, his eyes land on Harry and immediately brighten, but just as quickly fade into concern when he notices Harry's shaky form, and then widen in terror. 

"Harr - "

He doesn't get a chance to fully call out to him because Harry's already turning on his heel and running as fast as he can in the other direction back towards his dorm. 

He slams the door open when he stumbles into his building and quickly locks it, heaving in as many deep breaths as he can to fight off the impending panic attack that's creeping into his chest. 

"Harry?"

Fuck.

Niall's sitting on the edge of his bed with worry furrowed into the set of his eyebrows, watching Harry carefully as he slides down against the door. 

"Haz? Fuck, what the hell happened? Talk to me."

Harry just shakes his head as a new wave of tears rushes down his cheeks. 

He feels himself start to choke on his sobs as Niall wordlessly walks over and picks him up from the floor, bringing him to his bed and laying him down, tucking the covers up to his chin. 

Niall curls himself around his trembling body just as someone knocks on their door and Harry stills. 

"Harry? Baby? It's me, can you please open up?"

Harry pulls on Niall's arms harshly as he tries to get up to answer the door and furiously shakes his head. 

"No, please Niall don't open it for him I can't - "

"Hazza? Please baby, let me in I need to explain. Please, talk to me, I can't leave without you talking to me."

Niall looks between Harry and the door and then nods his head, curling himself back around Harry and tugging him closer to his chest protectively. 

There's a steady flow of tears now as he tries to regain all of his breath, listening to the groveling boy outside the door. 

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me, I'll be here all night if I have to. I'm not going anywhere Harry."

He closes his eyes then and listens to the soft, repeating words coming from behind the door and snuggles deeper into Niall's embrace, eventually falling asleep to the desperate, gentle pleads calling out for him in the hall.  
..  
Harry feels someone climb into his bed in the middle of the night, wrapping their arms around his waist and squeezing him tightly, burying their face in the exposed skin at the back of his neck. 

He releases a breath and relaxes into the hold, feeling his eyes start to well up again behind his closed lids. 

"Baby I am so sorry, so so sorry. I know this is the worst thing to say in these situations but it really wasn't what it looked like."

Louis' whispers against his neck are soothing to his skin, calming. 

Harry sniffles and nods in response. 

"I didn't know you were feeling so poorly this week, love. I would've dropped everything to be with you, make you feel better."

He nods again, Louis continues.

"That guy you saw me with is my project partner for marketing. That's what I've been doing, I swear I was just trying to get this done well so I could get a good grade, you know it's my hardest class."

"Doesn't explain why he had his hands all over you like it was second nature."

Louis takes a deep breath in and exhales slowly against Harry's back. 

"He's a good mate from secondary, we played footie together. I should've told him to stop being so handsy but it's just the way he is. I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

Harry whispers and sighs heavily. 

"We aren't dating anyway."

"Harry - "

"How did you know? Did Niall tell you? Did he let you in?"

He cuts Louis off fast, causing him to tense and take another deep breath in. Harry can feel his eyelashes flutter on his neck. 

"Niall told me out in the hall earlier but he still wouldn't let me in. I picked the lock."

His nose twitches with a snort that he wants to release but holds back, inhaling sharply through his nostrils. 

"I'm tired, Lou."

Louis nods and nuzzles his face into the back of Harry's head. 

He quickly slips back to sleep to the softness of Louis' voice muffled against his hair. 

"Goodnight, my love."

~

His back is cold when he wakes up. 

And he shouldn't be surprised about it but really, it just makes him feel like he's being swallowed up more by a blackhole of empty promises and missing mummy. 

It sucks. 

Harry turns over to see if Niall's still asleep but he finds his bed empty as well. 

Great. Somehow that makes his chest ache even more. 

He tucks his head under his pillow and squeezes his eyes tightly shut to try and slip back into sleep. School can miss him for a day. Harry needs to cry into a tub of icecream for a good couple hours. 

The door to their room suddenly bursts open and Niall noisily rushes in, heaving in breaths as he stops beside Harry's bed. 

So much for getting back to sleep. 

"Harry! Wake the fuck up mate."

Harry grumbles into the sheets and feels his pillow being flung off of his head. 

"Leave me alone Niall, I want to sleep. It's too early to get up when I'm in this state."

"It's past noon ya wanker, get the fuck up. We're going somewhere."

He slowly lifts his head up to see Niall standing in front of him with his hands on his hips and determination in his eyes. It's not a good look for him. Harry wants to sleep. 

"I'm not moving from this bed Niall. Go bother someone else."

His legs are suddenly being yanked off the bed and before he can brace himself for the fall he face-plants the floor, groaning angrily. 

"It's not an option. You're coming with me so get up and put some clothes on. Let's go Styles, let's not wait for the damn grass to grow!"

Harry groans again, crawling onto his knees to push himself up from the floor. 

He hates Niall. 

"Why are you forcing me out, can't you see I'm drowning in despair?"

"You're overdramatic. You're gonna wanna see this, trust me."

Niall grips his arm and drags him out the door once he looks semi-presentable, a suspicious smile playing at his lips that Harry is getting a little worried about the faster their pace gets across the campus grounds. 

There's way too many people around for his liking - the black of his pillow with his face buried in it being the only thing he wants to see right now - but Niall's got a death grip on his wrist, dragging him towards the quad where there's an annoying crowd of students gathered around. 

"Niall I really don't wanna be near a bunch of people right now can we just - "

"Shut up! You're gonna thank me for kicking your arse out of bed for this."

"For what - "

Niall lets go of Harry's wrist and shoves him through the small crowd, angry protests leaving his mouth as he stumbles forward and stops, his jaw dropping. 

Louis' sitting on the fountain in the middle of the quad, holding a rose between his nimble fingers - in nothing but his underwear. 

Harry's dick twitches. 

"Louis, what the bloody hell are you doing?"

The people surrounding the scene are whispering to each other confused, amusedly snickering, and some are even smirking suggestively at him, which, no. Louis is his. 

Well. 

"Harry Styles."

Louis stands up and walks towards Harry, holding the rose out in front of his chest. 

"I feel like a proper idiot for not doing this sooner, I'm not the brightest when it comes to things like this. But I'm bearing myself for you now, in front of all these people, basically my heart and soul to ask - "

He gets down on one knee and lifts the rose up, pulling an envelope out from the back of his briefs and bringing it to the rose with his other hand, his eyes crinkling as Harry lets out a little gasp. Because, what the fuck is Louis Tomlinson. 

"Will you do me the honor and accompany me with these train tickets to Holmes Chapel, as my boyfriend?"

A small sound of 'aww's' breaks through the crowd of students and Harry's neck almost snaps with how fast he nods his head. 

"You're standing here in your underwear in front of all these people for me, with a ticket back home so I can see my mum, of course I'll be your fucking boyfriend you twat!"

Louis' face crinkles up with a blinding smile, all sharp teeth and shiny eyes - he is the sun, he's glowing, Harry needs some sunglasses - and stands up, lunging to wrap his arms around Harry's waist and pull him in for an inappropriately appropriate kiss. He's his boyfriend now, he can do whatever the fuck he wants, wherever the fuck he wants. 

It's incredible. 

Harry is Louis' boyfriend. 

"You are ridiculous, I can't believe you did this.

He pulls away to nuzzle his nose into Louis' cheek, his chest flushing at the sound of the little fond laugh Louis releases against the side of his face. 

"I thought it was a good reason to finally let myself be at the hands of embarrassment."

"You have no shame."

"For you, no. Never for you."

Louis bops Harry on the nose and stands on his toes to lock his lips with Harry's again, lacing their fingers between them. 

When they pull apart again, they rest their foreheads together and watch each other with fond eyes, reveling in the moment the've created. Fuck, he's already being sappy and it hasn't even been five minutes. 

"Are you really taking me home so I can visit my mum?"

Louis' twinkling eyes flit across his face. 

"If you'll have me."

Harry smiles and leans in to kiss him softly one more time. 

"I wouldn't want anything else."

So yeah, Harry's really in love with Louis. But that's okay. 

Louis' really in love with him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !! (: Leave a comment or kudos if you'd like, coz I'd like, so that'd be cool but no pressure or anything.


End file.
